(REVIEWS PLEASE) Spyro New Great Lore Idea
by ShasO
Summary: If you love Spyro and want to see a good story? Come in here read what I have to say and help me out by reviewing!
1. My Thoughts

Hey guys! I have been around many fanfictions of other games, but I looked into Spyro's fanfictions read a couple of stories that were popular. Some parts were good, but some were… disappointing.

What we have here is a GREAT idea. That has revolved around a dragon for a main character and in a dragon world. This Idea is however affected by the minds younger than the age of 13. Those young writers are good at what they have done so far, but NONE the less.

Compared to everyone else in the world I think I'm a little bit less than an average writer. People who have read some of my stories, which all of them have to do with League of Legends. I have been told that I'm not terrible, but my idea concepts are good. With that said I have an idea.

I did not plan this, and I honestly don't know if this is a good idea. I never thought about doing any other fanfictions other than LoL, but here is one thing Spyro has: Potential.

I think we can all agree that having Spyro become a part of Skylanders was a mistake, at least cannon wise. I do not like Skylanders and I never will, but it was meant for kids so I have no control of the fact that it is not enjoyable for us older gamers.

Here is what I expected after the Spyro trilogy. I expected a more mature themed game that revolved around the purple dragon in an older state. I would assume that the next Spyro game would be rated T, probably not M. This however criss crossed my mind when I first saw Spyro in those skylander commercials. It made me sick. I wanted the trilogy revolve around Spyro and the dragon race, and the story was good so far. Even thou it may have been a little more kid friendly, but I did not mind that in the trilogy. Especially the love relationship Spyro and Cynder shared in the trilogy. The storyline was good and I enjoyed it.

Now what I want from you guys in this community is to help me form a logical way to expand this storyline even further and reviewing is appreciated.

What I don't like about some fanfictions.

1. I saw some stories where they gave Spyro and the dragons more human characteristics. Where they used forks and weapons. They are dragons and they would never use such things. Ever. They may wear armor and it is showed. Also the lack of details in the stories made me feel like Spyro and Cinder were human like in the story. I did not like it, but other people did and I guess if they like it than I guess its ok.

2. Lemons: Let's be clear here. Dragons don't have dicks or vaginas. They never will. Let me explain this to you. There is a sensitive or soft spot in the lower stomach area. For the males it's a bit lower and in between the legs than a female dragon. Upon mating with one another. Male and female dragons can impregnate a female dragon. Yes that's right a female with a female is technically true. All dragons have 'sperm' if you will, but only the females have reproductive systems. Also note that if female mates with a female than the offspring will always be female. In the mating session the dragon would caress each other's sensitive spots together or not as it depends on how they do it. Thus having the release sperm once it is stimulated. In these sensitive spots there are these very small pockets that can receive and release sperm cells. (This is what I think would happen as it is a cross mating session like snakes and crocodiles. Tell me what you think about this as this is my preferred Idea.)

3. I am not a Lemon freak, but I do appreciate the writing of love and intercourse is included as well. To be fair if I were to write a Lemon with dragons in the future it will be strictly for the want and care of the dragon they desire. In short, none of my characters will be 'slutty'. Dragons are strong, powerful, and intelligent race. It would be dishonorable for anyone dragon to have an attitude like they want to fuck everyone in the world.

-What I want to create is a detailed and creative story for Spyro after the trilogy. I plan on hearing what you guys have to say and will consider everyone one's opinion. I may or may not argue back as it depends. So what to write about as a creative story? I have seen people continuously just write about the [Spyro, Cynder]. And in mines they will be together too, but what I also want to write about is the interesting element factors that Spyro has. The dragon types that connect to each other in such way were interesting. The year of the Dragon specially made for the birth of dragons. The legendary purple dragon that's birth is very rare and to be told very powerful. I feel like there is so much potential hear and I want to know what you guy would like to see.

-Now for the plot. I feel like there should be a new enemy relatively dragons with twists and turn as they try to achieve a purpose. I won't tell you what I think the purpose would be as it may lead to spoils if I do indeed write a story. I also plan on making a trilogy if you guys really like the idea. Also, tell me what you think should happen: Should Spyro face new enemies, face old ones, face against his friends, maybe a battle against himself? Something that I didn't mention? I want to hear your thought people. It will help make a great story.

-I would also like to point out that the year of the dragon is very important to any at all stories about Spyro as it has always been important about the dragon eggs in every story about him.

I really want to know what you guys think and tell me if at all this is any good. I want this to be professional at all as it would be awesome too have the designers of this serious look at this and say 'wow wish I would have thought of that first.'

Btw I was mind boggled that I just figured out that Spyro was Elijah Wood in the trilogy, god I need to pay attention more.

Also, if I am to make a story. I want it to be like you actually can make that into a game. I won't have it be like a game as it will be read and looks like a book. The fact that that Spyro may die because of the Skylanders make me tremble and it's because he has too much potential to ignore.


	2. Review Discussion 1

GhostChris:

Well, I'm not sure how soon as far as motivation goes, but I have been think a lot about what I would plan to do. Nice to know someone wants me to write it!

Guest:

So a new enemy? Is this what people are looking for? It will be hard to tell as people may not be accepting new OC's for a main antagonist. Not that I can't think of one, but it has to blend in with the Spyro retrospect. As for DarkSpyro, probably can guess that if I were to write something, it will play a role on him. I am not sure if it is going to be a big part in it or not, but it will most likely be there.

Drakonseye:

For the generation themed it will vary, depending on how people will accept the ideas I'm bringing up. Spyro and Cynder will most likely be 17-25 on age in my story, but I don't want t ruin it so I will say no more.

In regard to the romance part of it, I merely stated the facts of what snakes, lizards, and crocodiles on how they mate. Well sort of. And I mixed a combination of the few species to make it more themed to Dragons.

AS for the actually mating in my story, I'm not saying it's going to be in it, but I'm open to it if it comes around. Yes there will be a LOT of romance probably in the beginning chapter that I have started to 'think' about writing. I don't want to give off hints, but the words "I love you" right before Spyro had recreated the world from its destruction. Is way too meaningful in any way a human could describe. Watching that ending with my sister ended up with me writing this now, because she was royally PISSED that it ended like that.

Matthais Unidostres:

Didn't get the info right? I explained most of what I was going to write (here) above, so if you could… good you read it.

Nice to see people wanting me to write this again, as always if you want to help me out more, tell me what you think even if it will be totally against of what I have to say. I need people's thoughts about this. I also just want to clearly point out that this needs to be done orderly and not rushed, so people can actually say, "Why isn't this in the storyline."

As a regard to what I just said, what I will write will also be similar to what the next trilogy might or could be about. Nothing of what I'm going to write is going to be what I want to happen. Or at least I don't think so. Yes I'm writing it, but I don't think that you guys will get what I'm saying until I actually post the story. In the 'most' of regards.

-Shas O


End file.
